


Nosebleed

by RadicalRae



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel calls Sebastian his puppy, Ciel takes a ride and Sebastian is too tired to protest, Ciel wears heels, I guess this is a sickfic??, M/M, Mafia AU, Mention of blood, Modern AU, Sebastian ignores his body's needs, he needs a nap, he works way too hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalRae/pseuds/RadicalRae
Summary: Sebastian works himself too much and crashes. Ciel frets over him and promises to take care of his puppy while he's confined to bed rest for the next couple of days....Will have more than two chapters this time. Mafia/Modern Au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated and yes, its still in the wind whether or not Sebastian is a demon in this au. :)
> 
> And there is sin, but once again its the second chapter and this is awfully short. My shoulder hurts too much to type much more. (Sorry)




 

 

Anyone who worked closely with Sebastian knew a few things about him. He was Ciel Phantomhive's guard dog, his attack dog, a beast on a leash held by a young man barely out of boyhood. They knew that he was possessive of his master, that the two had a game of tug of war to see who would fall first and who could hold out the longest. They knew that he preferred coffee over tea, steak over chicken, salad over pizza, they knew he rarely wore color and was insanely proud of his collection of knives and guns.

However, very few knew about his "crashes" as Bard are dubbed them.

Most of the time it was simply because he expended too much energy and hadn't eaten enough. He could go months without a crash, once he reached a full year (before being tossed out on his ass by parents finally sick of his illness) without a crash. Then his skills with guns and knives was discovered by a second rate gang who flaunted him too much and rarely let him rest or eat (he crashed every week) and then he was working with police (he crashed only a little less) and then an angel in the guise of a blue eyed, feline-like boy wearing five inch heels and studded leather jackets swooped in and saved him. He ate every day, a bed always available, and no one expected him to do anything that he wasn't ordered to by his own personal angel.

He owed Ciel his life and much, much more.

Now, every two, three months he'd feel warmth on his face and realize he had a bloody nose. That was sign number one of a crash. Number two was the fatigue and the heaviness of his limbs. Number three was pounding headaches and itchy eyes.

Number four was out right passing out.

Thanks to a certain person (Ciel never took no for an answer) he would hopefully be in bed long before number four hit him. Crashes came two days after a nosebleed, so he could work one more day before he was ordered to rest, and he bounced back after a day or two.

So it was met with shock and concern when Sebastian simply skipped all three signs and collapsed with a hard thud. Ciel was the first one by his side, teetering precariously on five inch heels while screaming for their on site medic. The nineteen year old shed his jacket and tucked it under the older man's head, fingers carding through his hair and hushed words falling from his lips. All too soon, Undertaker had Sebastian tucked away in bed, pale and weak.

He'd be _fine_. He'd crashed before. He just needed a long rest and to not do much over the next few days.

"You're an idiot. _How_ could you forget to _eat_?" Ciel muttered in his place by the man's side, glaring at everyone until they were alone. The moment the door shut he was kicking off his shoes and crawling into the bed with Sebastian, who merely shifted to toss an arm over the younger man's shoulders with a grunt. The room was warm, but a thin sheet had still be left on the bed, and this Ciel tugged over both of them, letting the silk settle on him. Laying on the bed was uncomfortable in his tight shorts, but it was worth it to see a flush of color back in the older man's face.

Ciel pressed a few sweet kisses to the underside of Sebastian's jaw, giving a kitten-like nip here and there. He murmured a few choice words, muffled by the warm flesh under his mouth. Said flesh moved away when the man chuckled, grumbling a weak protest when delicate hands tugged at the waistband of his sweats. Ciel only smiled sweetly, pressing a teasing kiss to the corner of the man's mouth.

When a hand pushed against his chest, he pouted, but moved back. Sebastian was giving him this look, eyes tired and mouth in a slack smile. He sighed heavily and slid his hand from the younger man's chest, fingers splaying across the sharp blades of his shoulders.

They fell back together, mouths meeting with open, accepting lips and eager tongues. Too soon, Sebastian was too tired to due more than press sloppy kisses to his master's neck and shoulders, letting the boy take over in their _activities._

"I love it when you give up control." Ciel was whispering into his hair, hands pulling and caressing and undoing the buttons of his pajama shirt. "Lay back, puppy, let me take _good_ care of you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is confined to bed rest and Ciel takes very, very good care of his sick puppy.
> 
> On top of that, Sebastian is still terrified of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is having an angsty moment and Ciel really does have a praise kink. And apparently no gag reflex.

_"I love it when you give up control." Ciel was whispering into his hair, hands pulling and caressing and undoing the buttons of his pajama shirt. "Lay back, puppy, let me take_ _good_ _care of you..."_

Sebastian fell limp, letting his master undo the last button, letting those delicate hands stroke over his bare chest and stomach, where a multitude of tattoos and scars littered the feverish skin. Ciel was smiling, leaning down to kiss him and fuck, Sebastian felt far too awful to do more than kiss back and grip at the younger man's hips.

He grimaced and shifted as fingers pressed into the slight (and alarming) discoloration on his chest. Before he could ask, Ciel was explaining, caressing over the discoloration with a tenderness he rarely displayed.

"When you passed out you stopped breathing, so Finnian had to do some on site chest compressions until the Undertaker got there." The nineteen year old pressed a kiss to one of the bruises, pink tongue flicking out to lick over a tattoo of a white rose - if one looked closely enough, Ciel's name was carefully hidden within the delicate black lines. Sebastian sighed, making the effort to being a hand up and settle it on slate colored hair.

"Mm, thank god for Finnian, then."

"You scared me." Those three words were whispered against a long diagonal scar that ran from the left shoulder to the right hip, gotten after a nonsensical fight with Grell. The red eyed man shifted, swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat and ignoring the twinge of pain in his chest as he sat up. He kissed Ciel, a sweet, gentle kiss that he could only hope conveyed what he couldn't say.

"I'm sorry, baby boy. I just forgot to eat. I'll try better."

"No, no, it's ok. You're ok. Just - maybe warn me before you give me a heart attack?"

"You're not even twenty yet, please don't die on my account."

"Same goes to you. If I'm pushing you too hard _tell me._ I want to take care of you, puppy." Ciel smiled against Sebastian's mouth, remaining eye closed as he spoke. The older man, if he weren't so tired, would have turned into a growling, violent mess of lust. Instead, he groaned and kissed his master.

"Shouldn't that be my job?"

"Your job is to rest."

"That's not what the ad said."

"Do you want me to suck your dick or are you gonna keep talking?"

"Oh, by all means keep going - _oh_."

Sebastian gasped, biting his lip as thin fingers made quick work of getting his cock out, firmly stroking the sensitive flesh. Just a moment later and the younger man goes down, licking the only half hard member into complete fullness. A single blue eye peeks over the cock, plump lips just inches from the tip.

"Say the magic word, puppy dog."

Sebastian fell back onto the bed, moaning loudly and wishing the tight, painful feeling his chest would go away so he could enjoy this better.

"Ciel, baby boy, _please._ "

Someone somewhere loved him enough to give his baby boy no gag reflex, because the moment he was sliding into wet, warm heat was absolute ecstasy compared to anything else he was feeling. Ciel hummed around the cock in his mouth, lazily applying more pressure with his tongue and, as though to remind himself of who was in charge, a light scrape of teeth near the base that had Sebastian writhing and gasping breathlessly.

Ciel bobbed his head, withdrawing to lick and suck at the now weeping tip before he drove back down, swallowing as the head bumped harshly against the back of his throat.

"O-oh, that's a g-good boy _oh do that with your tongue again."_ Sebastian tugged at slate colored hair, chin tucked against his chest and eyes only on his master, his lover. There was warmth coiled in his stomach, growing tighter and tighter as time passed. Ciel slid his mouth off of his lackey just then, teasingly licking his lips and kissing the underside of his lover's member.

The brat knew he had been close.

Fortunately, said brat seemed to know not to keep up the torture for much longer and was making quick work of unzipping his shorts and tossing them to the side. He didn't hesitate to shed his shirt as well, leaving himself only in dark blue stockings and (good god) blue lacy underwear that strained against his hard on.

"Mm, I said I'd take care of you, didn't I? Tell me, how good of a sweet talker are you?" Ciel leaned forward and down, licking and kiss his way Sebastian's stomach to kiss his neck and pepper more kisses along his cheeks and mouth.

"Such a good, _good_ pretty boy. You've got such a pretty mouth, I want to pin you down and _ravish_ you until you can't remember your _name_ , where you came from or the name of this _fucking_ country." Ciel's breathing had hitched, and judging by the flush on his face, the words had done the trick. The young man was quick to push his lacy underwear down his legs, flinging them somewhere in the direction of his shorts.

He sidled up to sit on Sebastian's thighs, pushing his cock against his lover's. He had to use both hands to completely wrap around both members, but he had enough enthusiasm to make up for small hands.

Sebastian tugged the boy down to kiss him, murmuring explicit praise to him until his orgasm hit, a sharp tug in the bottom of his stomach that had him biting back a curse and a certain name.

Ciel came with a much louder cry, and immediately after he collapsed atop his lover.

"You've made a conscious effort to wear more lace, haven't you?"

"You liked it last time. And the time before that. And the time before _that._ "

"Yes, well, you in lace is one of my guilty pleasures. Though, next time, could I suggest a corset? And perhaps don't seduce me while I can't do much."

"I have a few ideas we could look at."

Ciel smiled, sitting up to pull off his stockings before he snuggled into Sebastian's side, nuzzling the older man's neck and humming when a kiss was pressed into his forehead.

"Are you staying the night?"

"If you'll make breakfast. This way I can make sure you eat."

"I see. Very generous of you."

Sebastian frowned, though he knew his master wouldn't see it. How many years had he been here, tucked neatly into Ciel's life, how long had they been in this relationship, never quite calling it what it was?

How long had it been that Sebastian had been fighting the urge to tell the nineteen year old that he was in love with him?

"Sebastian?"

"Mm?"

"...'night."

"Goodnight, baby boy."

One thing was for sure, when they slept together, Ciel fell asleep much faster than alone, a warm weight against his side. Once it was completely silent in the room save for their breathing and the tick of the clock, Sebastian turned his head to look down the younger man, feeling an odd mix of tired, elated, and guilty.

"I love you." He whispered, shutting his eyes and sighing.

How he wished to say that with his lover awake.


End file.
